


the outcasts of the 178th century

by americangothic



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Ableism, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Suicide Attempt, i had to edit this bc of an upda7e rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: .I can see people- I think?





	the outcasts of the 178th century

**Author's Note:**

> its 11:36 pm and one of my greatest fears is immortality

 .Hey Juice?

     .hey what's up

.What happened in Lynnwood, WA?

     .in where now

     .oh yeah lynnwood

     .uh

.I can see people- I think?

.I'm not quite sure if those are people.

      .yeah they're people

.But...

      .okay so you know how people became immortal in like 2026 right

.Yes.

      .the nanos weren't introduced till

      .uh

.2800, Ten said.

       .yeah that's right

       .the network wasn't "perfect" till like 3500 or so though

.Perfect, with quotation marks?

       .i'm getting there

       .okay so in lynnwood you see how everyone looks

       .like, you can see some people in wheelchairs who're paralyzed from the neck down. or people who have to stay in bed forever because of immense organ damage.

       .think about how that would happen.

.How that would happen?

.

.

.Oh.

.

.

.

.

.OH.

       .yeah. anyway, so a lot of people tried to off themselves after they realized they were immortal.

       .big mistake. the nano network wasn't out yet, which means that they could mortally wound themselves, but they couldn't die.

       .look back down at lynnwood. there are people with holes in their chest.

.Someone's skull looks like it was caved in.

       .yeah, exactly.

       .i'm sure ten told you this already, but the nanos can only stop imminent damage, not heal previous damage. that means that all the humans who tried to kill themselves and didn't succeed still have injuries.

.Why are they all in all in Lynnwood, though?

       .they're not, actually. there are small colonies of them pretty much everywhere. people who aren't disfigured don't want them walking around.

       .they're the outcasts of the 178th century, basically.

.

.

.

.Wow.

      .yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be about football


End file.
